Dibsverse
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: One shots as well as mini stories encompassing Nagisa's stay at Beacon as well as his adventures in Remnant with varying themes.


AN: I own nothing.

Nagisa stared at Weiss trying to figure out her angle. He knew the offer was too good to be true. Five million lien and all he had to do was try some new dust made by the Schnee Corporation. He wasn't buying it, but given that he has no source of income he didn't have a choice.

"What does it do?"

"Well given that regular dust doesn't work with you because you don't have aura or semblance. My sister sent back the data to Atlas, and they made this new type of dust and they want you to try it out first."

"Okay... So why the five million lien?" That was the question on Nagisa's mind. Why five million lien? Was Weiss a terrible person? Maybe. But she wouldn't do anything that would place him in danger. Then again the five million was probably so that Nagisa wouldn't sue.

"Alright well here I go." Nagisa took the dust crystal from Weiss and tried to use it... Somehow... He still had no idea how use that stuff. Suddenly the crystal started glowing in the palm of his hand. Then... It began to be absorbed into his body. Nagisa and Weiss tried to pull it out, but it was too late it had been completely integrated into his body.

Nagisa started panicking. "WEISS WHAT THE HELL!?"

Weiss could only say one thing at a time like this. The first words she ever learned. When she uttered these words her father cried tears of joy. It was the happiest moment of her life. She made a straight face and uttered those same exact words.

"The Schnee Corporation does not make itself responsible for any accidents that may occur after the recipient has bought our products. If the recipient does experience any difficulties or accidents with our products they are not sufficient grounds for admonishment as we are not liable after a purchase has been made. For further information regarding Schnee accident policies please call..."

Nagisa then began shaking Weiss. "This isn't the time for your company B.S. Help me damn it."

"Okay calm down I..." Then the rest of Team RWBY walked in.

Yang looked at Nagisa holding Weiss and smirked. "Were we interrupting?"

Weiss blushed and scoffed. "Of course not you idiot we were just umm... Trying some new dust my sister sent me from Atlas." That was true. Except that Weiss could not explain about the current incident. She looked back at Nagisa he silently agreed. This was something best kept to just the two of them.

"Okay." Yang and the rest made themselves comfortable. Nagisa decided to leave the dorm. Weiss looked at Nagisa leave if they were lucky it will wear off. If not Nagisa was screwed.

Ruby then looked at Weiss. "Weiss we all made a pact."

"I know we weren't doing anything." She began receiving death glares from her roommates.

Nagisa began walking around the campus looking at his hand. It didn't feel any different than before. If he was lucky he gained superpowers. He decided to head to the Emerald Forest to see for himself. He found a tree and punched it. As he made contact he could feel the agonizing pain. He fell to his knees and held his injured hand close to his chest. He began screaming. He looked at his hand to see red markings and scratches along with some blood, but not a lot. He licked his wounds and continued walking. He decided to see some of his friends that he made. As he continued walking he saw an Ursa Grimm along with her two cubs. Nagisa waved a hand and the Grimm began walking towards him.

The cubs started licking his hands. The Ursa began to lick his face. "At least you guys still like me so that's good."

Nagisa was not treated with hostility by the Grimm like the rest of his friends were. They were fond of him which was nice. He couldn't understand why, but it didn't matter. It was a secret he hid from everyone back at Beacon including Team RWBY. Besides they had secrets why couldn't he? The Grimm began to head back as did he.

He had spent a lot of time walking around, and nothing he didn't feel any different. He couldn't make any sense of it. The crystal was pretty big too so the effects could last quite a while. Whatever the effects were. So Nagisa kept on walking around for a while until he saw Weiss by the fountain... Being hit on by Jaune... Again... For the... 24,789th time... At least he tries.

Nagisa waved at them, and Weiss proceeded to run over to him. "Quick Nagisa pretend that you just asked me out, and we're dating."

"What..."

Jaune then began walking to them. "Hey Nagisa what's up?"

"Oh nothing just umm... Hanging out." Nagisa sold out Weiss for selling him that Schnee Corporation B.S. (THAT'S RIGHT SUCK IT CORPORATIONS!)

"Oh okay so Weiss..."

Weiss just sighed in defeat she knew it was a lost cause anyways. Nagisa then left them alone and headed back to the dorm. He saw his mattress in the corner, and fell on top of it.

"Guess it didn't do anything." Maybe he needed a weapon to use the dust crystal, but it was too late to do anything about it he was tired, and wanted to get some shut eye.

Team RWBY however took this as a chance to see him sleeping. Which was not creepy at all I mean hey... I got nothing... That's pretty fucking creepy. They had made a pact that none of them, including Coco, Cinder, Pyrrha, and Winter would make a move on him. Thankfully Ozpin came to his senses... Sort of... They, Team RWBY, abducted him and tortured him for the better part of seven hours. Needless to say he can't hold a coffee mug the same way anymore so now he has a thermos with a straw. All of this to get him back to their dorm, where he belonged.

Nagisa then curled up into a little ball and smiled to himself.

They all did same thing in pulling out their scrolls, and take a picture. Yang then began setting up the picture as her new screensaver. However, there was another deal that they made where they had to send the photos... And video to the other four... Because the rest of it wasn't creepy enough. So, finally they made sure the camera was on and still set up in a spot that Nagisa would never bother looking for. Not that he knew what they were doing anyways. Then Yang looked at her scroll, and saw the messages she received from Coco, Cinder, and Pyrrha. They were... Well there were words in them... Just not the kinds of words that you would text to your enemy for fear of your enemy killing themselves, but Yang didn't care she was enjoying the view. They all looked at each other nodded and headed back to sleep.

Morning finally came and Nagisa felt different somehow. He was extremely groggy probably from the dust crystal. He decided to beat the girls to the bathroom first seeing as how he was the first to wake up. He began splashing some water to his face so that he could wake up. Then he began to take a towel and clean off the water. He saw his reflection in the mirror.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ruby and the rest woke up at the noise coming from the bathroom. They knocked on the door.

"Nagisa you okay in there?" Ruby and the rest were concerned for his friend.

Then the door began opening slowly. They could not believe their eyes. Nagisa was a girl! Nagisa's hair was extremely long like Yang's. His figure changed too. He even grew breasts! Really, really, really huge breasts. To the point that Yang felt like she no longer had the biggest. No, that title clearly belonged to Nagisa.

"Nagisa you're a..." Weiss couldn't believe it. There was just no way the dust crystal could have this sort of effect on him.

"I know." Nagisa then felt the rest of his body, and slapped himself in the face to wake up from this nightmare, but it was real.

The rest of them couldn't say anything, how could they. But they all silently agreed Nagisa was still a hot piece of ass that they wanted to get in bed with. The fact that he's a girl now makes it hotter, besides women can't get other women pregnant so no money spent on condoms. Ah the rewards of lesbianism.


End file.
